Printing devices provide a user with a physical representation of a document by printing a digital representation of a document onto a print medium. The printing devices include a number of printheads used to eject ink or other printable material onto the print medium to form an image. Printheads deposit ink droplets onto the print medium using a number of resistive elements within printhead die of the printheads.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.